Wolf in sheep's clothing
Hello, manbro25 back again for another mediocre story. Well, a weird one at that. It started when i created a new world, i was bored with my other survival world, and wanted to try something new. after generating the world, i hopped in to discover what i believed at the time to be a perfect world, there were trees to my left, and a desert to my right, with a desert temple close to spawn. well after mining some tree's and making a stone pickaxe, i decided to raid the temple. That's when things started acting up. When i entered the temple, the room itself was was mined out, no pillars to be seen, the middle area was mined out, and had a staircase leading down. I just thought this was a new structure, so being the individual that i was, i went down there. The chests, however, had amazing loot, a stack of diamonds, stacks upon stacks of gold and iron, and enchanted tools. Now this was getting weird. I decided to just leave it there, because i wanted to play the game normally. After i exited the temple, i noticed that the previous forest had saplings planted. NOW i was more interested in what happened, was I in a multiplayer world? I tried exiting, but the menu would close every time i pressed it. In the end, i decided to stay on the world, taking screenshots of locations, hoping to send microsoft the clear bug going on. i built a home on a cliff, it took the night to make it, it was all i could do in like, 12 minutes. The next day, i decided to check the area. when i ran into another player. needless to say, we were both freaked out. we were talking about how this was "our world" and how it was a single player server, so how we join. we both chalked it up to a bug. Eventually our conversation went to the desert temple, he denied building it, accused me of building it, etc. We ended up becoming friends, we would join occasionally, build something, just have a fun time. well, after a while, i began to notice something suspicious about him, his time on the server listed by the board was the same amount of time the server was up, he would constantly visit the temple, just staring at it... It all came to a close when he was talking about going to a place. specific x,y,z cords. when i arrived there, he was facing away from me, i asked him what he was doing, being interested. He turned around, said nothing. just stared at me. his skin's face was half normal, half had inverted colors. the words "Wolf in sheep's clothing" appeared on my screen, he began to chase me. Being a distance ahead of him, i kept running. what was happening? More text appeared on my screen, The first saying "Stop running" the next saying "Get back here". I saw a lava lake about 30 blocks away from me. i jumped the gap, quickly turned around and placed a block behind me, he jumped after me, fell in to the lava lake and died. afterward, my game crashed and took me out of the world. i deleted the world and turned my computer off. The next day, a news broadcast was talking kids going missing after interacting with a player in minecraft. Sure enough, it was him. Since then, i haven't seen any more reports about the guy, is he really dead? God knows, the only thing i know however, is that i was lucky. Category:Short Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:PC Minecraft